A New Dawn
by Miss Edward's Angel
Summary: Jake, I just don't know whats best for Renesmee right now. If you're best for her right now..." I whispered. **WARNING:THIS STORY WILL SPOIL breaking dawn FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T READ IT!** please R&R! Rated T, just in case.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer-Nope, not Stephenie Meyer, so these wonderful characters aren't mine. Sadly enough…_

* * *

**A New Dawn**

Prologue

You know when you're life is perfect, when nothing is wrong, something is going to happen. Something, or some_one_ is going to come along, and spoil it all for you. When all is good, I prepare myself for the bad, which is always one step behind the first. That's how my life goes. I hate that, just knowing something is going to happen, something will go wrong, in some way, ending, quite frankly, horrible. But, who doesn't hate the bad? Then again, you have to love the bad, without the bad, there would be no good. Is that not true? Of course it is. And now, I suppose I should start loving the bad, as it plainly unfolds on the checkerboard of life, in my path to the other side, back to the good…

* * *

___**WARNING:THIS STORY WILL SPOIL breaking dawn FOR ANYONE WHO HAS NOT READ IT!**___

The Prologue is Bella. I hope that was good way to start out for you guys. It won't stay like that, of course, and it'll get better, with actual events.

First chapter up next!

Please, _please_ R&R!

Please and thank you!

Hope you enjoy the rest of A New Dawn!

Love,

Miss Edward's Angel

XoxoXoXoXoxox


	2. Chapter 1:Last Time

_Disclaimer-Nah, not Stephenie. Man I wish, but nope…_

**Chapter One:**

"Momma?"

I looked up from my book I was reading, and glanced over to the door.

"Yes, Renesmee? Something wrong?" I asked with a slight frown.

Instead of answering me in words, she walked over and sat on my lap. She placed her hand on my throat, telling me her question.

'_Where was Jake?'_

I gave Renesmee a smile.

"Well, he could be anywhere, dear. I'm sorry, but I'm not sure where he is."

Renesmee's perfect lips formed a frown. She nodded, her bronze curls bouncing up and down, hopped off my lap, and skipped off into the kitchen. I resumed reading, listening to her open a bag up, get something, close the bag, and go outside. I smiled to myself. Renesmee turned out to like one human food a lot. Cookies. We should have guessed that, she's a little girl, they love cookies, half vampire or not.

"You would think she would get tired of cookies." Edward chuckled, sitting down next to me. He gave me a kiss.

"Well, who knows. She could end up eating cookies the rest of her life. I have no idea."

Edward smiled his crooked smile and I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"What book are you reading?" He asked.

"It's a book of some old poems. Alice said I would like it. It's pretty good."

"Interesting." I laughed, poking his chest lightly.

"Do you have any idea where Jake is?" I asked, looking around. I didn't see him. I listened, hoping to hear his heart, but instead heard Alice and Renesmee outside, Rosalie upstairs on the phone, and Esme was humming, dusting in the dinning room. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Huilen, and Nahuel where out hunting.

_It's about four in the afternoon, so they should be home soon._ I thought to myself quietly.

"I think Jake went home, but he said he'll be back around sunset. Why, was Nessie looking for him?" I frowned when he said 'Nessie'.

"Yes, _Renesmee_ was looking for him." I corrected.

Edward chuckled. He knew I didn't like Renesmee being called Nessie. Nessie wasn't her name, and it was the name of a monster, for crying out loud! Any mother would disapprove of that.

"You want to go home?" He asked in a soft whisper, leaning towards me and kissing my neck lightly. I bite my lip and nodded.

He stood up, taking my hand as I stood up.

"And Renesmee…?" I asked, sitting the book down on the couch.

"Alice has her." Edward said, leading me out of the house. We walked to the back of the yard and up to the river. I looked back, checking on Renesmee. Alice and her were making a little tree house for her to play in. Renesmee seemed so happy.

Its been only four months since the Volturi had come here to Forks and almost killed us. Everyone who had gathered to stop them left not too long after, all except Huilen and Nahuel.

Huilen fit in quite nicely, in many ways, she was very much like Esme. A rougher version of Esme, but alike all the same. And Nahuel was very quiet. He loved to hang out with Renesmee, and he would even hang out with Jake. He always seemed talkative, until I came in the room, or up in the conversation topic. At first I thought maybe he really hated me, but Edward assured and assured me that he was only sad and awed when I was around. In that, I felt sorry for him. I lived through birth with Renesmee, barely, but his mother hadn't made it. But Edward told me that no need to be sad, its ok. Nahuel is just rethinking everything about himself. That hadn't cheered me up much, but oh well. There was nothing any of us could do about something that happened over a century ago.

We jumped across the river, and walked to our little cottage slowly, at human pace. I listened to the birds chirping, and could even hear deer farther down the river, splashing in the water. I listened to the natural sounds around, lost in the soft music of nature for a moment. I was still awed by my new hearing abilities and seeing abilities. And especially my new looks. I couldn't get over how flawless I was now, how _graceful_ I am now. My eyes were only slightly different from Edward's now. A more bright butterscotch, with a slight cherry tone in mixed in. The color was actually quite pretty, I wouldn't mind them staying that color forever. But, I still wore contacts around Charlie and Sue, and when I went somewhere, which was pretty rare. Alice had taken me shopping a week back, but other then that, I hadn't strayed from the house all too far.

We came up to our house, and I couldn't help but smile. A part of me still couldn't believe that Edward and I were married. A part of me couldn't believe we had a _daughter_. That part still got me sometimes, when I watch her wake up, and she says, "Good morning Momma." She was just an angel, I can't believe we were all on death row because the Volturi thought her a threat. Then again, we were still in trouble, they only backed down because all of our numbers and gifted we had with us. Edward had warned us that they are probably going to try to take us down, one at a time. For that reason, just to be safe, we sent out these 'special' cell phones, enough for each vampire to have their own, about a month ago. None have been sent back yet, so that was a good sign. Alice also said that the Volturi was gathering their thoughts at the moment, that they haven't made any plans for us yet. Yet. That word meant more waiting. That made me sigh. Edward glanced at me, but said nothing. I gave his hand a squeeze, and he smiled his crooked smile, pulling me closer to him.

We walked in and Edward sat in the chair in the family room, pulling me onto his lap.

"What's on your mind, love?" Edward asked, kissing my forehead.

Instead of telling him, I lifted my shield over my mind, letting him here my racing thoughts about the past few months. Renesmee, Volturi, Nahuel, Alice, Edward, me. He frowned slightly at my thoughts as I put my shield back up. Sometimes I was still amazed that Edward could read my mind now, if I wanted him to be able. It made me grin, most the time. Others, made me giggle. But, this time, just made me think more.

"Everything will be just fine, love, you'll see. We have Alice, she'll see when they choose anything. And, we have the phones to contact everyone, to warn them and get them here as fast as possible. We have you, too, love." He added, kissing my forehead again.

"We had all of that last time. Well, almost. Last time Alice had to leave without telling us anything, last time, all of us almost wasn't enough. Last time--"

"Last time. But, this is now, not last time." Edward stated. I sighed, nodding. I was just being over worried about everything. We had almost lost last time, and this time they would be prepared. They knew about my mental shield I could protect all of us with. They knew about Renesmee. They knew about all of us. We were strong too, but would that be enough to fight them off, if they come back again?

**Sorry, I know it's a little on the short side, but bare with me here. **

**I'm just getting started. **

**Now, hope you guys enjoy this story, and I'm going to try to get up chapters often. **

**But, school starts in a week, so it's going to get a little tough.**

**But, like I said, I'm going to try.**

**Please review! **

**How am I suppose to know what you guys think about my story?**

**I'm not a mind reader, you would have to get Edward for that.**

**I don't bite, promise.**

**:D**

**Haha, hope to talk to you soon!**

**Love,**

**Miss Edward's Angel**

**xoxoXoXoXoxox**


	3. Chapter 2:Ballet Recital

_Disclaimer: No, I am not Stephenie Meyer. Sorry. Wouldn't that be amazing though?_

**Chapter Two:**

I shifted my position as the announcer on the News Channel began talking about a current murder somewhere. I wasn't paying attention though, my attention was on Renesmee, who was coloring in a coloring book in front of the TV. Edward, Alice, Huilen, and Nahuel were out hunting, Carlisle and Esme were talking upstairs, and Rosalie and Emmett were out in the garage. Jasper sat beside me on the couch, watching Renesmee or the TV. I couldn't really tell which.

"Momma! Look!" I raised an eyebrow as Renesmee skipped over, handing me a picture.

"Look, it's you, me, and Daddy." She grinned, proud of her drawing. I would be proud too. She drew better then a lot of people I knew.

"Look, Uncle Jazz!" She giggled, jumping on his lap, showing him the picture.

Jasper laughed.

"I love it, Nessie. Very nice." He said. Renesmee giggled. She has been hanging out with Jake and Seth a lot now, and they were making her rowdy. It was cute though, and you couldn't help but laugh.

She leaned over to me, and reached out, touching my cheek.

_'When is Daddy going to be home?'_

She followed the thought with showing me and Jasper the picture. She wanted to show him the picture.

"I don't know, sweetie. Soon." I pulled her onto me lap. She laid there quietly, looking at the door. I glanced at the door as well. I heard familiar footsteps, and smelled a familiar smell as someone loudly walked up the front steps.

"Jake!!" Renesmee squealed, jumping up and running over to him as he walked in.

"Nessie!" He picked her up and spun her around a few times. Her jingle giggling filled the house with his laughter. Jasper chuckled beside me.

"Hey, Bells, Jasper." Jake smiled at us. I smiled back, not letting my slight sour mood that I've had lately ruin anything.

"Bells, we were going to go on a walk. Wanna come?" Jake asked, giving Renesmee a piggy back ride.

"Sure. Jasper, want to come?" I stood up, looking at my brother-in-law. He shook his head though.

"No, I'll pass. I'm going to wait for Alice to get home."

"You sure?" Jake asked.

"Aww, come on Uncle Jazz!" Renesmee pouted from Jake's back.

"You guys go on without me, we'll catch up." He promised.

"Ok, then, let's get this show on the road." Jake grinned, heading out the door. I waved to Jasper and followed Jake and Renesmee.

We walked through the woods in the back, and crossed the creek. Renesmee pointed out wildlife to Jake as they laughed and goofed around together. I watched them.

I could see it. They were made for each other. Even though Renesmee was so young, and Jake was a werewolf, there was a deep connection between them. Their souls and hearts were made for each other. But, what slightly worried me wasn't that they loved or would love each other, but what would happen when we had to move on from Forks? I mean, we were seriously pushing it already. And now Jake had Seth and Leah in his pack. Would they all come? Would just Jake come? I couldn't see Jake leaving Seth and Leah behind, or letting him leave, but I also couldn't see the pack leave La Push. That was their home.

I let out a small sigh, paying attention to my daughter and best friend. I worried so much lately. Maybe it was the fact that I had all the time in the world now, or that my mind can keep up easily with all my worries as if they were in filing cabinets, neatly labeled and could be pulled out quickly. Edward said I shouldn't worry too much, but to me, it just doesn't feel over. Would it feel like this forever?

"Bells…You who." Jake was letting Renesmee off his back. I blinked an unneeded blink.

"Yes?"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. So, are we turning back already?" I glanced at the phone in my pocket quickly. We had already been out here an hour.

"I wanna play tag, Momma! Come play!" Renesmee squealed, skipping around the small clearing area we had stopped in. She dashed over to Jake, touched him, then was by my side in a quick motion.

"Tag! You're it Jakey!" Renesmee giggled, hiding behind me. Me and Jake looked at each other and laughed.

Jake ran over to us, but we dodged his attempt to tag us. He finally got me, and then I got Renesmee.

The game continue for a while, even after Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Nahuel joined us.

It was starting to get dark when we headed back home.

"Soooooo, Renesmee, you seem to have had another growth spurt, huh? You know what that means!" Alice grinned, looking at me and Renesmee.

"Shopping!" Renesmee squealed and I groaned. Alice's bell giggles filled the air for a minute.

"You bet! And you know, Bella…You could use some new clothes too."

"Oh boy. But didn't we like go shopping…" I pretended to pause, even though I already knew the answer. "Oh, like…eight days ago?"

Alice laughed.

"Shop till you drop." Alice and Renesmee said together. I smacked myself, then looked at Edward.

"She's going to be another Alice." I whispered. Edward chuckled.

"Oh, stop you're whispering. It's gibberish. So, where do you guys want to shop tomorrow?" Alice looked back and forth between the group.

"Um…" I shrugged.

"The mall!" Renesmee smiled sweetly.

"Of course!" Alice grinned, as if she wasn't already planning the places if she still didn't know.

I hummed to myself as we neared our house, blocking out Alice's chattering. Everyone except Alice and Renesmee was pretty quiet.

We all sat somewhere in the family room. Carlisle and Esme in the chair, Emmett and Rosalie on the loveseat. Jasper was leaning against the wall, Nahuel was sitting at his feet, and Huilen was on the couch. Me and Edward sat on the other side of the couch, me on his lap. Jake was sitting in the middle of us and Huilen, Seth and Leah at his feet. We had the lights turned off for the moment, though we could all see perfectly without them. The TV was off, and a few candles were burning in the kitchen. We all waited.

Then a faint music started. At first, you could barely hear it, but it grew louder and louder. It was a gorgeous melody, coming from the speakers set up around the room. Then, from the kitchen, out came Renesmee. She was wearing a white tutu with white tights, tight ballet slippers, and a white feathery long sleeve shirt. She wore a feathery halo around the top her head, her curls bouncing slightly as she twirled perfectly into the room. We clapped lightly as she froze. Alice stepped out from the hall, wearing a matching outfit, only it was black, and the first was a feathery tank top looking shirt, instead of long sleeves. They both looked gorgeous, with matching makeup and everything. A slower piece of music started playing again. I watched as Alice and Renesmee bowed to each other, and slowly twirled outward. Then the leaped into the air as the music got a little faster, then as it slowed again, they twirled around slowly, standing on their tip toes the whole time.

They continued a ballet dance for the next five minutes. When it was over, we all applauded loudly, whistling and standing up. If I could cry, I would have been crying. That was how proud I was, and how beautiful it was. It was a perfect recital. Renesmee beamed at us as Jasper handed both Alice and Renesmee white roses. Alice grinned, clapping a little too for Renesmee.

"Momma! Daddy! Did you see that?!" Renesmee asked, running into my open arms. We both nodded and hugged her.

"You did wonderful, sweetie." I praised.

"I loved it." Edward agreed.

Renesmee smiled at both of us. She hugged us for a minute, then went back to Alice and hugged her tightly. I listened to her thanking Alice as Jake walked over to me.

"That was amazing, wasn't it?" He asked, awed. "I didn't know anyone could move so…gracefully and perfectly."

"I agree." I whispered, watching Renesmee. We were both watching her.

"It's late. Maybe we should get her to bed." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement.

"Renesmee, sweetheart, let's go back to the house?"

Renesmee looked at me, a childish pout on her face. Alice wore the same pout on hers.

"But we aren't done yet." Renesmee pouted.

"Ya, we aren't done yet." Alice agreed.

"What? Is there more?" Edward and I looked at each other.

"Well…We have to take the costumes off and the makeup! After I come back down in my nightgown, _then_ we are done." Renesmee and Alice raced upstairs before I had a say in the matter.

Carlisle stood up, glancing at his watch.

"Well, everyone, I need to get to work." Carlisle kissed Esme.

"But you can't stay longer?" Esme asked quietly. He shook his head.

"Sorry, my dear, but patients call." He gave her another quick kiss and left saying goodbye to everyone.

As me and Edward waited, everyone seem to go to their rooms. Except for Jake, Seth, and Leah. They were all having a meeting with the other pack tonight. Jake left without getting to say goodbye and night to Renesmee, but I told him I would pass on the message. Nahuel and Huilen retired to their room as well, which was a spare room in-between Alice's and Rosalie's. Edward's old room held some of Jake's clothes, and a plain bed and almost empty bookcase. It was pretty much a full house.

Renesmee danced down the stairs, and jumped into Edward's arms when she reached us. She touched both our cheeks with her hands, showing a picture of her sleeping in her bed. Edward nodded to Alice as we left the house, going back to ours.

Renesmee fell asleep on the way home, and didn't wake up when we tucked her in bed.

"Love you." I whispered as I turned off her light.

"Love you too, Momma." She murmured. I smiled softly as I shut the door. When I went to my bedroom, Edward was laying on the bed, with no shirt on, reading a book.

"Long day, huh?" Edward asked, as I laid down beside him. I nodded my head, closing my head. My body might not get sleep, but no one said I couldn't rest my mind.

"Wasn't that a nice recital?" I asked, my eyes still closed. "Isn't she just a perfect angel?"

* * *

**Yay me! I **_**finally **_**got this out! **

**Now, it's still a little slow, but it's getting there! Still a little on the short side too, I know. I'm getting there. **

**Hopefully I can post soon. My personal life has just been so busy lately, I've barely had enough time to breath. Most of my writings, including my non-fanfics, have practically halted. **

**-gasp-**

**But, I'm slowly getting up to speed again.**

**Yay!**

**Poll poll poll poll poll!!**

**Go put in your vote for which Twilight Saga book is your favorite!!**

**Haha**

**Ok, so, please, PLEASE, Read and Review!!**

**Like this story? ****à**

**Hate it? ****à**

**Bores you? ****à**

**Someone is too worried or stressed? ****à**

**(a.k.a, you may think it's Mrs. Bella Cullen over there!)**

**You think it's perfect? ****à**

**Could use some more spice? ****à**

**Any ideas? ****à**

**à****à****à****à****à****à****à****à****à****à****à**

**ààà**

**Come on, and tell me! R&R and/or send me a message. **

**And if you do actually like my story, help me promote it. Tell your friends! Let's see how far this story can get…**

**Thanks everyone for being so patient!**

**((Beta-ed by the one and only…**

**---EsmeCullen012---!!**

**Thanks sweetpea!! I would have failed horrible at this Chapter tonight if it weren't for you!))**

**Love,**

**Miss Edward's Angel**

**MEA**

**xoxoxoXoXoXoxoxox**


End file.
